Coming Together
by Cana-Puff
Summary: Double-meaning titles! This is an FrUk kink meme for LJ, and the best way to put this is loving smut. Pure pr0n. Between Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy. Two men. Have fun. RATED M, OBVIOUSLY.


Their naked bodies brushed together as the two of them tried to get as much contact as possible, ripping at each other's clothes. Francis' searing kisses would turn into battles of dominance between them, and they'd grab at each other's hot flesh, trying to touch each other all over…

Francis started licking and sucking on a nipple, causing Arthur to cry out, arching his back. He ran his hands down Francis' sides, down to his arse and squeezed the juicy cheeks waiting there for him. Francis gave a moan, pausing for a moment to enjoy the sensation, his mouth hanging open. Arthur took this as an invitation and kissed him again. Francis pulled away to flutter delicate kisses on Arthur's neck, which he tilted for better access.

He then took the opportunity to flip them over and pin Francis down. He smirked as Francis gaped up at him and kissed up his jaw line, until he reached the shell of his ear and started to lick and nibble at it, enjoying every noise Francis was producing… He shivered when Francis hands caressed his inner thighs, skilfully brushing the very edges of his cock, but going no further. It felt good and infuriating at the same time. Arthur's cock dripped with pre-cum which Francis dabbed his fingers on then licked off, smiling at Arthur.

Arthur whined and sat up, almost straddling Francis' hips, rubbing softly down Francis torso until he got to his crotch, stroking the tip of Francis' beautiful length for a few seconds. Francis bucked into Arthur's hand and he leant over, taking both his and Francis' cocks into his hand and thrusting, rubbing them together and creating oh-so-delicious friction.

Francis shut his eyes and grunted. "Oh, Arthur! Se sent bien!" He gasped out, eyes drooping from the sensation. Arthur continued to thrust and grind them together, panting and flushing, biting his lip and hissing.

"Fuck! Francis…" Deciding there needed to be more, Arthur looked around.

"Looking for this, Mon Cher?" Francis held up a bottle of lubricant which Arthur reached out for. He held up a finger. "You promised tonight that I'd be the one on top… Although, I can compromise." He stopped short when Arthur had ignored what he'd said and bent down, licking and sucking at his sack. Francis raised his legs slightly, gasping out as Arthur darted his tongue out to lick Francis' entrance, softening it.

He was so intent on his task that he didn't notice Francis pouring lubricant onto his fingers until he slid the first one in without warning. Arthur gasped and stopped his actions to cling to Francis hips, panting ruggedly. Francis slid the finger in and out, and Arthur slowly sagged, almost hugging Francis and letting out small whines. He tried to sit up again, just about succeeding.

Francis added a second finger and Arthur started to roll his hips, riding Francis' fingers as he stretched him. Francis erection was throbbing with the thought of being in that tight heat again, that he always desired. After adding a third for a sufficient amount of time, Arthur had already started playing with himself, so Francis decided that he'd waited long enough, pulling his fingers out. Arthur whined slightly at the loss of contact.

"No worries, Mon Cher, there is so much more to come," Francis soothed, slicking up his cock, he positioned himself, but Arthur refused to lower himself.

"Only if I get complete control."

"Deal!" Francis didn't care, as long as he was in Arthur. Arthur himself held out, ordering Francis to hold onto the railings and not to let go, or he'd stop. Francis latched onto the railings immediately and nodded.

Arthur sunk down, throwing his head back. "Oooh, god yes!" He gasped out, Francis making similar noises. Arthur started his bouncing slowly, softly and hearing Francis emit small shivering moans of pleasure. After a few moments, he sped up and the panting and half clear sentences got garbled and became just noises.

Francis was in ecstasy at the moment, feeling the tight heat engulfing him. He so badly wanted to grab hold of Arthur's hips and guide him up and down, but Arthur said he'd stop if he did that. The bouncing continued for a few minutes until Arthur let out a loud shriek of pleasure as his prostate was promptly pounded, and his legs quivered, threatening to give out on him, but Arthur persisted, panting harshly.

"F-Fuck, I'm close!" Arthur whined. He grabbed his cock and started to stroke it in time to his bounces which had lost their previous rhythm and become jolty and out of time.

"H-Hold it… Just a few seconds…" Francis gasped out. Arthur restrained from coming before Francis, squeezing his erection tightly, but not quite enough to cause pain. Francis bucked his hips and tried to get himself closer. Arthur ground down on Francis crotch and that was the turning point. Francis screamed Arthur's name and Arthur let go of his erection, so they exploded with cum at the same time, the sensation like fireworks going off in their heads, spots appearing in their visions for a moment before clearing, riding out their orgasms…

When he was finished, Arthur lay on Francis torso and Francis let go of the headboard railings to put his arms around Arthur and lay small kisses on his head.

"J'taime, Arteur." There. Those were the three words that Arthur looked forward to the most in the experience, and they made his heart swell with love.

"I love you too… Francis."

**A/N – D'awww! Wasn't that cute! Yepyep. Well, I thought so. Review, and BlackRabbit9, I hope you were satisfied with that! I did my best~**


End file.
